Rorloc
Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf category:Hunter =Basic Information= *Full Name: Rorloc Ironeye *In-Game Name: Rorloc *Race: Dwarf *Class: Hunter *Alignment: True Neutral *Guild: Attorney At Law *Title: Lawyer *Profession: Miner & Gnomish Engineer =Physical Information= *Age: 55 *Sex: Male *Hair: Jet Black *Eyes: Light Brown *Weight: 85lb *Height: 3'8" Appearance Much of his appearance lies within his facial hair showing through his ninja mask. Another sure fire sign it's him is his massive purple shoulders. =Personality= Helpful when he feels like it. Otherwise always around to supply the useless comments. =History= Early (Pre-Game) When he was young he grew up in Dun Modr with his parents. His father worked as a marksmen for Ironforge and his mother was the owner of a general goods store. However after the second war was over his family decided to move out to the less hostile territory of Loch Modan. When the third war arrived, Rorloc's father left to travel with Arthas to Northrend. During that time Rorloc enlisted as a guard. When the end of the war came and did not find his father but Arthas returned, he knew something was not right. When Lorderon fell to Arthas, Rorloc knew he betrayed the alliance and most likely responsible for his father's disappearance. Rorloc swore the barrel of his gun will stare down on Arthas someday. When the war ended Rorloc had to pick up a job with the city, delivering packages between Stormwind and Ironforge. That is when he met a young human lad named "Battleroyalex". They became friends shortly afterwards but had to depart once Rorloc was ready for his training. When he reached an old enough age Rorloc headed out to train with the hunters of Coolridge Valley. Present (In-Game) Rorloc was quick to learn and eager at that. He picked up many of his skills quite quickly. When he felt he was strong enough he was asked to complete a task to train a pet. Rorloc was excited that he would finally gain his first combat pet. He dreamed of doing battle next to an animal companion. He decide to train a bjarn bear of the North Gate Outpost area. When he spotted the white bear he desired, he quickly caught and trained it to his obedience. He named the creature "Gilgamesh" after hero from one of his fathers folktales. When he felt confident with his skills he traveled to Stormwind to greet his friend. Battleroyalex has become a mighty warrior. When they met up again they decided to travel Elwynn Forest and aid people with their concerns. When they became stronger that traveled to Westfall. Their they ventured to many parts, explored Deadmines and fought thieves. They ventured to many parts of the world but after a long time Battleroyalex could no longer continue for he had personal addressing issues. All the mean while Rorloc joined a guild known as the "Cult of the Krayzar". He leveled with them till he was strong. He met many friends amoungst the guild such as that or Orichalum, Victorex and Prigitia. When was stronger he felt that the Cult no longer suited for him and he left it saddened. However he met some well known individual with a lot of experience, Guyman and Asmodoues. He joined them and entered the guild of lawyers. Now he ventures into the Dark Portal in search of allies against Arthas, new pets, and aid in the defeat of the Burning Legion. He follows the path of Guyman and Asmodoues in the ways of legal battles. =Pets= Ole Gilgamesh The Bjarn bear which served as Rorloc's first pet he journeyed far with Rorloc but he was retired. His old age (for a bear) made him unable to continue battling with Rorloc. Surtr A fiery red velociraptor named Surtr after a god from a legendary tale he heard as a child. One day during Rorloc's adventure in Outlands he came across the area known as "Blade's Edge Mountain". There he found a set of velociraptor he has never seen in the lands of Azeroth. He watched attentively and observed their behaviors. He decided that he must have a creature so versatile. Rorloc approached one of somewhat reasonable size, but when he was feet away the creature sensed him. There the eyes of Rorloc and who would become known as Surtr locked. They stared down at one another. The gaze seemed like ages. When the wind on the spiny mountain settled for a moment Rorloc made his move. His years of experience facing these creatures made him prepared. The creature raced towards Rorloc with intense speed not knowing he has fallen for a trap Rorloc has already laid down prior. Trapped in Rorloc's cleverly placed device Surtr struggled. After a couple of hours of training and restraining the creature fell submissive to Rorloc's grasp. At first the creature disobeyed every command. But one day in the pits of the Burning Blade's Ruin after days of battling and training, Rorloc was facing a powerful Ogre mage, when suddenly a powerful Ogre warrior appeared behind. To the great surprise of Rorloc, the once disobedient Surtr turned to the Ogre and fought it distracting him from Rorloc so that he may finish off his first opponent. The mage fell quickly and Rorloc assisted Surtr immediately after. The battle ended shortly but Surtr sustained serious wounds. Rorloc with his years of First Aid experience rushed to help his injured pet. After this event the two have become faithful companions traveling to the depths of Mana Tombs and other such areas.